Riddler
by PsychSevant
Summary: Derek Masters is the Key Note Speaker, But what happens when everyone finds out his ancient secret. Rated T for mature language and Sexual References. EmaXApollo, PhoenixXMia a lot of OOC. Review Please.
1. Flashback

Editors Note: This story is based off the Fourth game in the Phoenix Wright Series. It is set after his Disbarment. This story starts after the first case, when one of Phoenix's Best friends come back. I do not one the rights to the series. Bring on the flames and comments. I want to see you tell me what I could do better.

Chapter 1: Flashback

"Fabricated Evidence…Damn" Phoenix Wright says as he storms out the courtroom after the trial was ajourned. "I am going to get disbared for sure." He says as he sits on the couch in the Defendant's lobby. Kristoph Gavin walks in and sits down next to him. "You didn't know," he said as he put his arm around Phoenix. "I should have seen it coming, I should have, " Phoenix said as he put his hands on his head. "Cheer up Nick, It could have been worse, the Defendant could have gotten the guilty verdict," Kristoph says as he tries to cheer him up. "No, that is not the thing, I should have seen it coming, I should have researched the evidence," He says. They get up and walk out of the Court House. Three days later, Phoenix Wright was officailly disbarred from the court system. Kristoph was the only one that said that he should not be disbarred, being is how that he was on the Disbarrment Committee, and he was a really good friend of Phoenix. Phoenix never entered the Courtroom again until Seven years later.


	2. Seven Years Later

Editors Note: Hello, Now back to the story…yeah.

Chapter 2: Seven Years later…

Apollo Justice walks over to Wright Talent Agency, to go ask Phoenix something about his case. He walks into the front door to see Trucy Wright at the front desk with a smile on her face. "Hey Apollo, How is the case coming," she says as she takes his coat and hangs it up on the coat rack. They both start talking about Apollo's Current case as they go into the main office and join Ema Skye on the couch. Just when Ema was about to say something, they hear a knock on the door. Trucy gets up and walks over to the door and opens it, and finds a man with a gun. She screams and tries to run back in the room, but he grabs her and runs for the door. Apollo and Ema run for the door and find that there is no one in the lobby and that the door is locked. They didn't hear the door slam. They looked around the room and discovered the windows are all closed too. There is no way that the guy could have left with a 15 year old girl. "How is this possible, this guy just vanished," Ema sais as she pulls out her Forensic Kit and starts to sweep the floor with a UV Light. Just as she was about to dust the room for prints, the door opens and in walks Phoenix Wright. "Phoenix, Trucy has been kidnapped," Apollo says as he finds out who is behind the door. "How?" He says as a look of urgency goes over his face. "Some dude walks into the room and held her at gunpoint, then kidnaps her. He runs into this room and the just disappeared," Ema says as she finishes dusting the room for prints. "Disappeared, huh…hehe" Phoenix says with a small chuckle. "What was that for, Nick?" Ema says with a smug look on her face that both Phoenix and Apollo recognize as the face she has when she finds no evidence at the crime scene. "Oh, nothing. I am just going to go say hi to our visitor in the next room." He says as he walks into the next room with both Apollo and Ema right on his heels. They open the door to see the man that just reciently kidnapped Trucy, sitting on the couch with Trucy laying on his lap, aparently asleep. "Derek Masters, Why did you have to do that again?" Phoenix says as he walks over to the man and picks Trucy up. He walks over to the bedroom that they put in the office and placed her on the bed. He then walks out back into the main office to see that Ema is branishing a gun to the man's face. "Now now, Ema. Don't point guns at people. The gun could go off prematurely and you could hurt someone." He says as reaches for the gun that Ema Skye is holding. "No, Nick," as she brings the gun out of his reach. "This man in a criminal, and I am holding him here until the cops get here. I already called them," she said. The cops aren't coming, my dear, and how can you hold a man that was never here in the first place," Derek said as he disappears from everyone's view. "He must be a magician. That is how he disappears," Ema says as she glances toward Apollo to see fear in his eyes. She feels a breath on the back of her neck and hears a whisper as he says something in her ear. "Thank you for the compliment Ema, but I am not a Magician," Derek says as he then stands up straight and passes her, takes the gun away from her, then sits back down on the couch. Apollo finally speaks up after what seemed like 20 minutes. "Phoenix, How do you know him?" He says, as he sits down in the opposite couch, facing Derek. "That is a very long story, but to sum it up for you in one sentence, 'We met in Law School,'" Phoenix says as he looks at Derek. Derek turns to him and smiles, then looks back at Apollo and Ema. "Ah, love is in the air," he says. He gets questionable looks from the audience in the room. "You don't see it, Nick?" He says, as he looks toward Phoenix. Nick Looks around a little bit and then smiles. "Yes I see it, Derek. Don't you Ema?" She looks around and then finally noticeing what they were talking about, starts to blush. She 

finally notices that Apollo and her were holding hands this whole time. She takes her hand away slightly, but notices that Apollo sqeezes her hand every time she tried to get him to let go. She then drags him into the bedroom that Trucy is sleeping in and closes the door. "Apollo, what are you doing?" she says quietly as she takes her hand away from him. He tells her that he is scared about this event and that when she is around him, he feels stronger and is not as scared. She puts her hand on the side of his face and asks him, "Do you love me, Apollo?" "Uhh…" he says as he starts to blush furiously. "Just tell me, yes or no?" She says as she leans a little closer to him. "Uhh…" he says again as she moves even closer to him. She then backs up and pulls out her Ipod. She looks through her music and picks something. She picks up the ear phones and gives them to Apollo. He listens to the music and then finally says, "yes, Ema, I love you." He takes the ear phones off and puts the Ipod down. He then grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. In the midst of the kissing, they don't notice the Ipod getting picked up and disappearing. Outside, Derek and Phoenix read the screen and both chuckle to themselves as they look at eachother. Phoenix gives the Ipod back to Derek, Derek disappears, and puts it back in the same place leaving the song "Kiss the Girl" by Samuel E. Wright still playing to the still kissing pair.

Back in the Main office, Ema and Apollo find Derek and Phoenix talking to eachother on the couch. Derek gets up as the young pair walk into the room. "See ya later, I got to go. Talk to you later Nick." Derek says as he smiles at the pair. He waves as he walks toward the door, opens it, and leaves. The three sit down on the couch. A few minutes pass when Trucy walks through the door of the bedroom. Trucy looks at the three before she says, "Apollo, What's with the lipstick?"

Editor's Note: Yes, I want this story to be a EmaXApollo Story. I Will later add another pairing in the story, but I don't want to ruin the plot. The only Character that I own is Derek. His character will be explained in the next few chapters. In the next chapter, There is going to be a Banquet for all prosecutors, defence, and invited guests. Just so you know for future reference. Bring on the Flames and Comments. Send me a comment if you like how I went with the kissing scene and/or how I should change it to make it better. Thanks.


	3. The Banquet

Editor's Note: I made up this banquet. It is not based off any part in the series.

Chapter 3: The Banquet

The weekend after Apollo met Derek, he received an invitation to the Bar Banquet. He had never been to one so he went and showed it to Phoenix. Phoenix told him that this banquet is practically an awards ceremony for the Prosecutors and the Defense. Each can invite one person as their guest. There is a lot of food and there is a dance floor. There will be a lot of music and there will be a keynote speaker. That person will be a secret to everyone, except the Master of Ceremonies, until he gets up on that stage. "Wow," Apollo said as Ema walked into the office with a white t-shirt and tight jeans. "There you are Apollo. I have been looking for you all over the place," she says as she hugs him from behind. Apollo starts to blush as he looks at Phoenix. Nick smiles, as Ema whispers something in Apollo's ear. He smiles, then thanks Phoenix for the information on the banquet, then grabs Ema's hand and walks out of the room.

**Department of Prosecutor's Main Office, Chief of Prosecutors Office**

They make it to the top floor where Ema's sister, Lana Skye, works. Ema knocks on the door, and walks in when she hears her sister say, "Come in." Lana looks up from the pile of paperwork that she has to do before the banquet and smiles when she sees her sister. She gets up, walks over to the pair and hugs her sister, then looks at Apollo with a quizzical look. "I wanted to meet you, being is how I have never met you before," Apollo says to her. "(sarcastic tone) really," "Well yeah, I wanted to meet the sister of my girlfriend," he says back at her. A few minutes pass by as Lana looks from her sister to Apollo and back again. "Are you going to the Banquet with him?" Lana says as she looks at her sister. "That is what I was about to ask her, Chief Skye," Apollo interrupts as he looks toward Ema. "Ema," he says, "Will you go to the banquet with me?" "Sure, Apollo, I think that would be a great Idea." She says as she looks toward Lana. Lana smiles and walks over to the both of them, and gives them a great big hug.

**Skye Household, Downtown**

"Hey Apollo, come on in," Ema says as she opens the door for her new boyfriend Apollo Justice. "You don't mind if my sister is here, do you?" she says, with a smile, as they walk into the living room. He can't help but stare at the beautiful woman that is his girlfriend's sister. Lana realizes this and says, "Apollo, my head is up here." Both Lana and Ema laugh as Apollo starts to blush. "Sorry Ms. Skye, but I gotta say that you are as beautiful as your sister." Lana laughs again and thanks him for the compliment. "Well I got to get ready for the banquet, so you guys better get ready too." She says as she starts to walk for the stairs. "Yeah, Apollo. We should start getting ready," Ema says as she grabs her boyfriend's arm and starts to go toward the stairs.

Later…

They finally get to the top of the stairs after a small make-out session in the stairwell. They get to the top of the stairs and have another make-out session in the hallway to her room. Ema pushes Apollo to the wall and starts to kiss him very passionately. Apollo returns the passion as he grabs the back of her 

head and pulls her harder into the kiss. Apollo breaks it off to get a small moan from Ema. "Maybe we should do this in your room," he says. "Why," she replies as she tries to kiss him again. "Your sister might come out of her room and see us doing this," he says as he tries to pull her towards her room. "Besides," he says, "you might be more comfortable." "You are so sweet, Apollo." She says as she drags him to her room. They get to the room and Ema pulls him in as they walk through the door. She closes it as she tells Apollo to pick one of two things. "Top or Bottom," she says as she looks at her boyfriend with pouty lips. "Bottom, I guess," he says with a questionable look. "Good," she says as she grabs the collar of his shirt and drags him to the bed. She pushes him and lays him out on the middle of the bed. She then gets on top of him and straddles him. She leans down and starts to unbutton his shirt as she whispers in his ear. "Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. You were handsome and were always nice to me. That is what I always liked about you," she says as she takes off his shirt.

Meanwhile…

Derek is at his house, confirming his theory about Ema and Apollo. He was watching TV in his living room with a box full of popcorn. On the TV was, not a TV show, but was a view from a surveillance camera that was in Ema's Room. He put in there to later show Lana what was happening with her sister. Well, after Phase 1 of the master plan is initiated. He was having a field day with this, until they stopped and got dressed for the Banquet. Time to turn it off, for now. He turns off the TiVo and looks at his 3 terabyte computer that was connected to the TiVo to see a file of the surveilence tape on the computer. He gets up and puts on his Green dress jacket to finish his green 3-piece suit. He then gets the keys to his green Ford Mustang and walks to the door to the garage. He clicks the button on the key and says, "Silver Harley." The car that was in the garage suddenly starts to shape shift. The once-green Mustang is now compacted into a silver Harley Davidson. "I love the Japanese," he says as he gets on and presses the garage door opener, and drives out. He then disappears into the mist, literally.

**Banquet Hall, Hyatt Hotel, Downtown**

There was an already large crown of Prosecution and Defense Attorneys, talking and talking about life in general, when Apollo and Ema showed up. Apollo sees Phoenix talking with the Judge at the front of the hall. He pulls on Ema's hand and they start walking toward Phoenix and the Judge. They get to Phoenix just as the Judge left to go to the back tables and bid on some of the Silent Auction items. Phoenix smiles as he sees the two walk towards him. "Ema, you look beautiful," he says, commenting on her Blood Red mid-thigh dress, and matching Stiletto heels and ribbon in her hair. "Man, Apollo. I envy you." He says as he elbows Apollo in the shoulder. "He should be envious of you, Nick," a woman says as she intrudes their conversation. "Mia?" Phoenix says as his jaw drops and eyes widen. "Yes, it's me. Maya heard about you going to the banquet alone." She walks over to Phoenix. "So, she wrote a note to me, and then channeled me. Basically, she doesn't want you to feel bad," Mia says as she wraps her hand around his. "You look beautiful in that dress, Mia," Phoenix comments about her dark blue knee length dress that surprisingly matches the color of Phoenix's dark blue tuxedo. She then asks if Ema and Apollo could leave for a second, so she could talk to Phoenix privately. They leave the two, turning around to see Mia kiss Phoenix on the cheek, and Phoenix turn a deep shade of red. They walk around and talk to some people that they know. They get to the back to look at the Silent auction items, 

when they see Derek walk in, in a dark green suit and sunglasses. He sees them and walks over to them. They talk for what seems like 10 minutes, when Phoenix gets on the stage and asks the crowd to take their seats. Derek leads Ema and Apollo to a table in the front, near the stage, where Mia is already sitting. They sit down and the program begins. They get served Steak and assorted veggies. They have cake, which was a double chocolate layer cake, when they see Phoenix stand up, walk to the podium on the stage. He addresses the crowd, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to our annual Awards Banquet. I hope you have all enjoyed your meal, and you can keep eating if you are not finished, but we are going to start the talking part of the program." He gives a little speech on what has happened over the past year, and talked mostly in quizzical statements that made some of the crowd angry. He then addresses the crowd about the Key Note speaker. He talks about the history of the Speaker, then finally says the name of the Key Note speaker. "Please welcome our Key Note speaker, Derek Masters." Everyone claps as Derek makes his way to the stage. Both Derek and Phoenix shake each others hand as Phoenix makes his way to his seat next to Mia. "Thank you everyone. It's is great to be here doing this speech for you guys and gals." He says. He is about to say something else when the windows on the ceiling shatter. Everyone runs to the outsides of the room. They find that all the doors and windows are locked. A rope drops from the ceiling and guys in black SWAT gear slide down the rope, pointing their guns at anyone in the room. "Freeze, this is a Robbery. "Nobody try to leave the room or they will be shot on sight," one man said as he points to the stage. "Get off the stage!" he yells at Derek. Derek just stands there and smiles at the guy. "I said, get off the stage." "Derek, I would get off the stage if I was you," Ema calls from the back of the room. "Shut up, Bitch," the man says as two other guys walk up to her, restrain her and walk to the middle of the room with her. "Hey, don't call her that," Apollo yells at the guys as he runs towards her. One of the guys turns around and shoots Apollo in the leg. Two people of the crowd run out and drag him to the rest of the crowd and give him First Aid. "If you want me off the stage," Derek says to get the guys attention on him again, "then make me get off the stage." "Fine," the man says as he motions to two of the gaurds that are aiming their guns at the crowd to force Derek into the crowd. They surround him and move closer to restrain him. That was their biggest mistake. Derek drops to the floor and makes a sweeping motion to one of the guy's legs, knocking him off the ground. Derek then takes out the other guy with a punch to the stomach, followed by an uppercut to his chin. He then knocks out the other guy on the floor. Derek picks up the two guys and throws them on the floor in front of the man that did all the talking. "You got to do better than that." Derek says as he fixes his suit and looks up at the Head Honcho and smiles. The man motions to another two guys and says, "Kill him." The two men run up to Derek and aim their guns at him. One man looks through his sights and puts the marker in the middle of Derek's forehead. He shoots and pierces the skin of Derek Masters. Derek falls onto the ground, much to the horror of the crowd. Lana, of all people, started to cry. "Make sure that he is dead. Put a few more rounds in him," the head guy says as the two guys put a few more rounds in him. The head honcho turns around to the crowd and says, "Where is your hero now?" All of a sudden, one of the men on the stage trips and falls. Then the other man does the same thing. The Head guy turns around with Ema still in his arms and a gun to her head, to see Derek Masters stand up behind the podium with blood on his hands. "What the hell," he says as he drags Ema around to dodge the bodies that Derek is throwing at him. He puts the gun to her head and threatens to shoot her if he doesn't stand down. Derek then asks Ema if she trusts him with her life. "I don't even know you. How can I trust you with my life," she says. "I trust him Ema," calls her sister from the back of the 

room. "Alright, I trust you," she says. Derek smiles as his arm starts to transform into a futuristic gun. Everyone is looking at his arm with a mixed look of surprise and fear. He takes aim, and fires. The gun goes flying out of the man's hand. "Bite and Run, Ema!" Lana yells at the top of her lungs. Her sister does that. Derek jumps at the man with an arm that looks like a sword. Derek stabs the man in the shoulder and leans over him. "Who sent you?" Derek asks the man under his foot, impaled by his sword-like arm. "Kill me, I am never going to tell you, being is how you are going to be dead." He says as he smiles. What Derek doesn't realize is that one of the man's troops snuck up behind Derek and released the rest of his magazine into Derek's skull. Derek smiles again as he pulls out the sword in the man's shoulder, stabs the man behind him in the heart, then slams the sword back into the man's shoulder. "Haven't you learned," he said as he created an evil smile. "I can't die." He pulls back the sword for the final blow, when someone stops him. He turns around to see Lana holding his arm. "He does deserve what you were about to do, but then I would have to give you the death sentence somehow, and we both know that I don't want to do that." She says. Derek sheaths his sword and then grabs Lana by the hand. "Thank you Lana, You saved me from making a grave mistake that I would probably have to live with." He says. "Look Out, Ema," Lana yells as the man uses his other gun and shoots at Ema. Ema gets shot in the shoulder. "Time to get rid of him," Derek says as he runs towards the man, picks him up and disappears.

**Atlantic Ocean**

Derek appears above the Atlantic Ocean with the man grabbing onto Derek's coat. They land into the water, which was very cold by the way. They start to fight and each tries to drown the other. Derek is finally able to get away from the man. He transports away, or so it seems. He actually transports under the man and puts a note and a GPS in his pocket. He pokes him in the chest and transports away. The man grabs the note, and reads it. –Hey, Follow the Waterproof GPS and you will finds that you are 10 miles off the coast of Florida. Derek Masters PS: watch out for sharks!— He panics, finds the GPS and starts to swim.

**Banquet Hall, Hyatt Hotel, Downtown**

The Banquet hall has been cleaned up for the most part. Lana is giving First Aid to her sister, with Apollo there to comfort her. Phoenix is still trying to get a call from Derek, but he hasn't been picking up the phone every time he tries. The reason, unknown to Phoenix, is because the phone is floating to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Derek finally shows up soaken wet. Lana runs over to him and tries to help him get dry. Where have you been?" she says as he tries to take his coat off, but it seems to be attached to his arm. "Let's go somewhere else, like your house. I have to show you something," He says as he grabs her arm and disappears from the Banquet Hall. "I wonder where they went," Apollo says to Ema. "I got a good general idea," she says in reply.

**Skye household, Living Room**

Derek appears in the living room of Lana's home. "I have to show you something," he says to her. "My arm is not the only thing that can change. You better stand back for this one." She steps back, as Derek stands up straight. His whole body starts to break apart and shapeshifts into the likeness of a large 

metallic wolf. Lana screams a little, before he transforms back into a human, but is completely dry and has the same suit on that he had on when he was in the ocean. The suit was completely dry as well, much to the confusion of Lana. "Lana, I have to tell you something. I am a parapaligic. I was an experiment of the Government of America. They gave me my life back, but at a price. I had to work for them, in exchange for walking again. I had to figure out a way to stage my death, and deactivate the trackers in my body. I figured out a way and now they think that I am dead. I even went over there and hacked their system to check my file. They listed me dead, which was a relief." Lana listened to his story and ¾ of way through she started to cry. "Lana, don't cry for me," he says as he wipes away some of her tears. "Thank you for saving my sister," she says as she walks to the door. "Besides, why walk when you can appear," he says as he smiles. He walks over to her and puts his arm around her waist. They then disappear from the living room.

**Banquet Hall, Back Corner**

Derek and Lana appear right behind a pair that includes Apollo and Ema making out when some people are on the dance floor. The people on the dance floor included Mia and Phoenix, Franziska and Edgeworth, and lot of other pairs dancing to the beat of the music. "Hi Ema," Lana whispers in her sister's ear, getting a small shriek from her. Both Ema and Apollo turn around to see Lana laughing in the arms of Derek Masters. "Come on Lana, this is a good song. The both of you should come too," Derek says as he grabs Lana's hand. He motions to Ema and Apollo to come too. Ema realizes that it is a good song, stands up, grabs Apollo's hand and drags him towards the dance floor. The song, "Cyclone" by Baby Bash, starts to play over the speakers. Lana starts to grind onto Derek as they dance.

_**Now look at that peppa, on the back of that bumpa. She ain't even playing when she shakin' that rumpa…**_

As Derek finds Lana getting into the music, he brings his hands down her waist to her hips. He listens to the song to get her even more into the music.

_**She make hard to copy, always tight and never sloppy, and got an entorage and her own papparazi.**_

She starts to grind harder and Derek starts to see this really happening. After today, could this go any further. They sway to the beat of the music. Derek turns his head to see Ema and Apollo in another lip-lock as they sway to the music. "They are doing it again," he says to Lana as he plants a kiss on her neck. "Doing what," she says as she bend her neck the other way to give him more neck to kiss. "Your sister is kissing again," he says as he kisses her neck again between each word. "As long as he doesn't knock her up and then leave, let them kiss their hearts away," she says.

_**She moves her body like a Cyclone, and she makes me want to do it all night long, going hard when they turn the spotlights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone, just like a cyclone.**_

The song ends and Lana grabs Derek's hand, and walks off the dance floor. They find a table and sit down. Derek gets up to go get two drinks for the both of them. When he leaves, Klaver Gavin sits down and starts to talk to her. Lana notices that he is trying to hit on her. Klaiver, desperite to dance 

with someone, asks her for a dance. She politely refuses. Derek walks up to the two, unknown to Klaiver. Klaiver turns around and sees him. "Thank you waiter," he says as he takes the drinks from Derek and gives one to her. "You might want to turn around and see who you are talking to, Klaiver," Derek says. Klaiver turns around and states that he is talking to a waiter. "Shouldn't you go around and take people's orders," he states later. "Shouldn't you take an order, and get lost, Klaiver," Derek says as he tries to still be polite. Klaiver stands up, and tries to intimidate Derek. "Do you know who I am, Waiter?" He says as he tries to size up Derek. "Do you know who I am, Klaiver?" Derek says as his arm quietly transforms into a sword. He puts it to Klaiver's neck. Klaiver looks down at the sword and cringes. "Oh," Klaiver said as he realizes who he is talking to. "It's you." "Thanks for keeping my seat warm, Klaiver," Derek says as he sits down with Lana. Klaiver walks away, feeling sad for himself. Lana tells Derek that that was unnessisary. Derek laughs and tells her that the face he had was priceless though. They both laugh at the idea. They both spend the rest of the banquet together. They get up and and go to the dance floor to the last song of the night. The song, "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I'm am strong, when I am on your shoulders, You raise me up to more than I can be.**_

Derek wraps his arms around Lana and brings her closer to him. She leans into him and rests her head on his chest. She smiles as he lifts up her head. "Lana," he says. "I think I'm in love with you." She tells him the same thing, much to the happiness of Derek Masters.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I'm am strong, when I am on your shoulders, You raise me up to more than I can be.**_

Lana puts her head on his chest again, and he leans his head on her's. Half way through the song, Klavier tries one more attempt to get Lana to dance with her. He taps her shoulder, only to get a light punch in the face from Derek as he says, "Don't ruin the moment, Klaiver." Lana smiles and lifts her head up and gets a confused look from Derek. "Don't give me that look, Derek," she says as she leans into him even more to give him a kiss. They kiss for the rest of the song, until Klavier tries to ruin it again. He gets within 5 feet, before Derek punches him in the face again. He does this without breaking the kiss with his new lover. On the other side of the dance floor, Ema and Apollo notices.

Editor's note: As you can already tell, Dear Reader, I hate the Klaiver Gavin character. His brother is a better character than Klaiver Gavin. Next chapter is probably going to be either Phase 1 Initiated, or Klaiver vrs. Derek in court. BRING ON THE FLAMES AND COMMENTS – It will make me a better author. Hope that you liked the fight scene. The Head Honcho will appear later again and his name will be reveiled.


End file.
